Memories are Better than Nothing
by justanotherladycasanova
Summary: ‘Well ofcourse not,’ Hermione grinned, ‘It’s not because it’s with a mudblood it’s because he’s scared of a commitment.’ Draco growled, ‘Is that a challenge, Granger?’ Hermione looked at him innocently, ‘Do you want it to be, Malfoy' DxH GxB RxP OCxOC


Summary: 'Well ofcourse not,' Hermione grinned, 'It's not because it's with a mudblood it's because he's scared of a commitment.' Draco growled, 'Is that a challenge, Granger?' Hermione looked at him innocently, 'Do you want it to be, Malfoy??' DxH; GxB; OCxOC

Disclaimer: I don't own it, so don't sue me

Memories are Better than Nothing

Written by: justanotherladycasanova

Chapter One: OC's Introduction … kind of…

It was one day before summer was officially over for the Hogwarts students. Many swarmed Diagon Alley for supplies and new books. However, for one Draco Malfoy, tomorrow would be the start of a very dreadful year. Yes, he was Head Boy, but it was who Head Girl was that truly mattered. It could have been Pansy, or Millicent, Luna Lovegood for Merlin's sake, anyone but Hermione Granger; Prodigy mudblood of Hogwarts; the smartest witch in our time; the woman of the Golden Trio.

"You ready for the big day, tomorrow?" Blaise grinned over at Draco who sneered.

"It's the day I dread the most."

"Oh? I thought out plan was that I'd keep Pansy away from you?" Blaise shrugged, "I guess the plan's over?"

"No you idiot!" Draco yelled, "I'm stuck with the mudblood for a whole year!"

"Oh pipe down will you?!" Blaise grinned, "Besides, if you take out the 'mudblood' thing she looks pretty good."

"Then you date her." Draco snorted.

"No thank you." Blaise said mannerly, "I don't like to spoil my appetite with sweets until I get my prize." He eyed Ginny running across the street.

"And what exactly is that?" Draco asked, "No, who exactly is that?"

Blaise chuckled, apparently he hasn't caught him yet, and said "Nobody you need to know."

"I hear there are new students," Draco yawned, "Anyone I care about?"

"You mean, leave out the mudbloods and halfbloods?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, there's one of them now," Blaise pointed.

Draco turned his head to look at the girl.

She had long, curly hair, and dark brown eyes. She was kind of short, but definitely was reaching the average woman's height. She wore a blue sweater with a butterfly on it, jeans and converses.

"Very pretty," Draco commented, "Name?"

"Cecilia Milagros," Blaise said, "Her friends call her Cece, she's in seventh year with us, and she's very ditzy."

"Ditzy like Lovegood?"

"No, just clumsy."

"Ah."

Blaise spotted another one in the bookstore, "There's Dominique Miranda."

Draco turned his head again and spotted her through the crowds.

She had mid-length dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Once again, she was also short but just a few inches taller than Cecilia. She wore a white and pink tank top, a plaid skirt, and black flats.

"She's pretty as well," Draco nodded.

"Yes, but she's a total bookworm," Draco snorted quietly and Blaise sighed, "But her shyness and uncomfortable feeling towards men make up for it. She's very nice."

Draco nodded, "Is there anymore?"

"Yes, oh look!" Blaise pointed towards the wand shop, "There's Jae Tagami!"

Draco's head moved up and down before asking Blaise, "Where is she?"

"There!" he moved Draco's head lower.

"Never mind, I see her."

She was really quite small, like a 4"9 perhaps. She had long black hair that was in a tight ponytail, and dark brown eyes. She wore a white long sleeved t-shirt and a red shirt of top of it. She also had baggy jeans, and sneakers on.

"She's really short," Draco grinned, "I'd use her for something."

Blaise almost laughed, "If you're thinking of _that_ then I would lose hope."

Draco stared at him.

"She's sort of a tomboy, like she's into men but she's into guy things like the pants, long shirts. She will not show off any skin, and she definitely resents skirts. Also, she's extremely feisty."

Draco nodded and watched as the three girls came together, "Wait a second," he paused, "they know each other?"

"Well yeah," Blaise said, "they all came from Beauxbatons."

"Really? Well—"

"Well not ALL of them."

"What? What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Well, not all of them by their free will." Blaise completed, "Grace Nayami."

"Grace… Nayami?" Draco asked, "I do believe I've heard that name before."

"Well ofcourse you have!" Blaise yelled standing, "She's like the badass witch of our time! The only reason Beauxbatons couldn't decide whether to like her stay or not was because they believe Ace, that's what they call her by the way, has the brain of a mad scientist. That's in good terms by the way. What I mean is that she's smart but has the potential--" Blaise stopped and looked over at Draco.

Draco stared at him, confused again.

Blaise sighed, "The explosion in the middle of the Pacific Ocean?"

Draco's eyes widened, "That was her?"

"Ofcourse it was her!" Blaise grinned sitting back down, "And there she is!!" he pointed as Draco's head flung to the entrance of Knockturn Alley, "Dear God! She's beautiful!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "She's okay."

Blaise stared at him, this time he was the confused one.

"Alright, she's really pretty," Draco caved, "But that's far as I'm going." He warned.

"Whatever! Think what you want!" Blaise found himself looking at her again.

The girl… Blaise was obviously obsessed about… had short, shoulder-length, light brown/black hair with a single pink strand of hair. She had light brown eyes with black eye liner. She wore a black sweater, a grey miniskirt, and black boots. She was also a few inches taller than Dominique.

Meanwhile, Draco began looking around and saw a very beautiful girl. She had long curly light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that you could just sink into. She was also quite tall, she towered over the four previous girls.

"Hey Draco…" Blaise sat himself up and found the spawn of Lucius Malfoy staring at a girl.

"Oi! Draco darling?!" Blaise yelled as Draco snapped out of trance.

"What?"

"You're looking at another girl?!" Blaise fake sobbed, "Dear God! I'm being cheated right under my nose! I've turned into Pansy Parkinson!"

Draco snorted, "Shut up."

"What's worse," Blaise grinned at him darkly, "You were looking at the mudblood."

"WHAT?!" Draco yelled, "That wasn't her! Mudblood is a troll Zabini."

"We changing to last names now, Malfoy?" Blaise smirked, "Well **Malfoy** that is the mudblood."

"No it's not!" Draco growled.

"MIONE!" they heard the four girls scream.

"Dear God, I was looking at the mudblood." Draco buried his head in his hands, "I'm going to have to wash my face a hundred times a week."

"Don't you do that already?" Blaise joked and Draco pushed him over the roof they were sitting on.

"Idiot," Draco sneered, "I only wash my face _thirty_ times a week."

* * *

Well that's my introduction! Sorry if it was crappy, it's morning and I thought I would wake up late today. Anyway, review please and send me a few constructive reviews while you're at it? If you do, I'll be happier than a bunny let go of a really PAINFUL trap. ... not that I have anything against bunnies... I really love them! Seriously! Heh... 


End file.
